roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity
Gravity is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. Its color palette consists of different shades of purple and black. Gravity is very strong at close range but struggles with far range Gravity is a slow but powerful magic, with many unique niches and spells. Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the damage, speed, or defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Statistics Player Opinions: * Damage: High * Speed: Slow * Defense: High Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells Gravitational Exertion: "User creates a slow to form but long range blast that will pull players in the direction it travels and deal medium damage." Gravitational Exertion is a slow Projectile move of which the user charges a large purple ball ready to shoot at a target. This projectile takes a few seconds to charge, followed by a medium speed projectile. If an opponent is hit by this ball, it will unusually not explode, and instead will carry the opponent away in the direction it is shot at. The opponent will eventually drop off, being knocked back far, however if the ball is able to hit a solid object it will explode, leaving a large purple blast radius. This blast radius will deal high damage as well as stun the opponent a little. Users can move while using this spell, as well as use other spells during charge time. It consumes 250 Mana and has a 4 second cooldown. * Note: This move has a very slow charge time, giving you time to react and move. Do whatever you can to get out of the direction of this move. This move usually hits those close to the caster, so if you are in the presence of an opponent with this move, distance will allow this move to hit you less. Reflecting moves such as Gravitational Globe can also bounce back this spell. * Tip: This move will need the assist of a Travelling move. The best Travelling move for this is Lightning Flash, though moves such as Plasma Orb work as well. The trick here is to charge this move, and then quickly teleport closer to the opponent before firing,so that when released, the spell will be able to hit. This will allow a better chance of this move hitting due to a large blast radius and less distance. Gravital Globe: "User creates a shield that will do low damage to nearby players and reflect incoming projectiles." Gravital Globe is a slow Shield move, of which the user creates a large purple shield with particles orbiting around it. This shield has the unique ability of Projectile reflection, of which any Projectiles or Multi Projectile moves will be successfully reflected back at their caster. Other categories of spells that can shoot something out, such as Water Tumble, are also able to be reflected. These reflected moves will not damage their original caster, though other players can be hurt. Opponents that are close by this shield will also be slightly damage, as well as be stunned. Users are freely able to move out of this shield while it is still active as well as cast other spells, or choose to stay in. This shield will be up for 10 seconds. It consumes 300 Mana and has a 15 second cooldown. * Note: '''When facing this move, Projectiles must not be shot, as they will only hit you back, especially fast ones such as Poison Needles. This move will basically provide a shield for the majority of moves, however close range moves that rely on a mouse cursors directions are able to penetrate this shield and still damage the opponent. Examples of these are Blaze Column, Plasma Implosion, Luminous Dispersion, Vine Trap and Gravitational Field. Using these sorts of moves inside the shield should be able to damage those inside. Another thing to be noted this move wont always reflect projectiles some projectiles such as Auroral Blast and Orbs of Enlightenment may clip through the shield and damage you so be aware of people who tend to use Multi - Projectile attacks and any other attacks that may clip through the shield. * '''Tip: '''This move is good for protection against snipers, so if facing one, be sure to use it to reflect moves. This move is also good for any distance fighters who rely on projectiles to fight their opponents. Though it does damage, this shield should not be used for attack purposes only, as it gives off very weak damage, although it can give you space with the stun, as well as time to charge Mana. '''Gravitational Field: "User's mouse cursor creates a ball with gravitational pull to the nearest player that will deal medium damage." Gravitational Field is a fairly fast Close Range move, of which the user manually selects a spot for a large purple void to open, sucking anyone close by into it. The user uses their mouse cursor to click where to summon their field. A large purple void opens up, similar to Void Opening, which pulls in players that are close by, and deals fairly high damage and extra small damage while a player is sucked in. The void will track a player by moving towards them slowly, increasing the chance they get sucked in. This consumes 400 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown (after a previous field has disappeared). * Note: Fast travelling moves should be able to get you out of harms way, such as Spiral Spin or Plasma Orb. Quick Left or Right Dodging as the symbol appears is also an option. * Tip: This move is easy to react to due to the symbol, so it can be hard to hit, however using it as a sneak attack option, or if the opponent is occupied with another player should be able to catch them off guard so that this move can activate. It can also be used to force an opponent away from you. Inertia: "User's gravity decreases and they become immune to stuns for a brief period of time." Inertia is a Body Transformation move, of which the user lowers their gravity, allowing them to jump higher and be immune to stunning. The user cast a large purple semi-sphere around them, of which then the user gets purple particles around them. During this move, players can jump higher and stay aloft longer due to their decreased gravity, as well as grant an immunity to stunning. Players will still feel the damage of stun moves, but will not suffer the stun afterwards. This move consumes 350 Mana and lasts for roughly 10-11 seconds with a 15 second cooldown (4-5 second cooldown between the form ending and the time needed to be able to transform again). * Tip: This spell does not add anything too significant in power for it to be a threat, however the use of stun moves should not be relied on during this transformation, especially if your combo relies on stun. Instead, use this time to either charge your Mana or even stall out the transformation as long as possible. * Note: This spell is very useful for those who constantly shoot Lightning Bolt at you, as although you still take the damage, your immunity to stun will prevent the chances of a follow-up attack occuring. This is also effective for dodging moves, as you stay in the air for longer while jumping, however you must time it right, as you could land just when the opponents move is about to hit you. Of course, other stun reliant moves will be useless while this form is up, though it does not last long. Ultimates which have stun, such as Poison Bombs Barrage or Ghastly Grasp, will also be countered by this move, as you can escape before more damage is done your way, due to you not being stunned. Gravitational Pull (Ultimate): "Nearby players are held in a magnetic field that will throw players and deal high damage." Gravitational Pull is Gravity's Ultimate. The user quickly jumps into the air, of which then lifts dozens of blocks as well as nearby players. The players and blocks are then thrown and flung around the large purple sphere around the caster, dealing gradual low but notable damage which turns into high in the aftermath. Players caught in this spell are unable to use their own spells. Afterwards, players are flung away slightly, as well as blocks creating small impacts on the ground below. However, the impacted blocks don't deal any extra damage to nearby players who are hit by them, as it was made to be an effect. This Ultimate is fairly similar to Wind Gust, as both drag multiple players in circular motion, while dealing gradual damage. It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown. * Note: This Ultimate is another one of those inescapable ones if you are too close to the caster, so fast travelling moves such as Lightning Flash are your safest options. * Tip: Spectral Embodiment compliments this Ultimate, as it allows you to get close and undetected, so that once opponents finally know whats going on, it will be too late to do anything and will take massive damage from the ultimate. Category:Elements